Back and Different
by Tragus-Happy
Summary: Everything looked exactly as he remembered. It had been three years since he had been in Smallville, since he had seen or spoken to Chloe, Clark or Lana. He hoped nothing to dramatic had happened while he'd been gone.
1. The Talon, a Necklace and Spilt Coffee

**(I have decided to add times and dates to my chapters, that's the only thing that has changed in the first three chapters)**

* * *

**Back and Different **

**Chapter 1: The Talon, a Necklace and Spilt Coffee**

_**1:55 pm Monday **_

It was a bright, clear day. There were no clouds. People lined the street, walking in every direction. A car slowed as it turned down the street. Its occupant was Pete Ross. He sighed. Everything looked exactly as he remembered.

It had been three years since he had been in Smallville, since he had seen or spoken to Chloe, Clark or Lana. The last time he saw them Lana was going to Paris, Chloe was convicting Lionel with Lex and Clark was _still _not over his crush on Lana.

Pete was here because he was going to apply for a job at LuthorCorp. One was open and since Lex was a good friend of Clark's, as far as he remembered, it wouldn't be that hard to get the job. And besides, it would mean that he was once again in Smallville, able to see Chloe, Clark or Lana any day.

The interview for the job was tomorrow, so Pete thought that today maybe he could catch up with old friends. He had to go to the Kent's first. He didn't know where Lana or Chloe were living, so he'd need to ask Clark. He hoped nothing to dramatic had happened while he'd been gone.

He looked out his window and spotted the Talon. He suddenly had an urge to stop and pulled into a parking spot.

_Might as well stop for a coffee before I go to the Kent's._ Pete shrugged. _Might run into someone I know. _He pushed the car door open, slipped out and slammed the door shut behind him.

Swerving around a small boy on a skateboard, he walked up to the Talon doors and pushed them open. Everything was the same. The Egyptian theme, the aroma of coffee, people bustling around. Pete liked that nothing had changed. It was packed, as he remembered and he looked around hopefully for a spare table. He finally spotted one and squeezed into a table next to a young woman with long, wavy light brown hair and brown eyes.

She seemed to be waiting for someone. She was tapping the table irritably and looking over at the door every couple of seconds.

A waitress came up to Pete's table and he ordered a coffee. Since he couldn't see anyone he knew, he decided he would get it to go, so he could get to the Kent farm quicker. He hadn't seen Clark in a long time.

Pete jumped as a shrill sound rang out from the table beside him. He glanced over to see the woman reach in her handbag and dig around. The sound was her phone. A grin spread across the woman's face as she answered.

"Hey... No, I'm still waiting... What? Look, I'll order it later, there's still plenty of time in the day, okay? Good... Yes, I would love to have dinner at your place tonight. Okay, bye love you." The woman hung up.

"Lois!"

The woman spun around and gave an irritated look at the guy who had called her name.

_She doesn't look happy to see him._ Pete mused.

"What are you doing here? If you don't want her to know, why'd ya come? She could come in any minute!" The woman hissed as the guy sat down at the table next to her.

"Look, I was passing by and saw your car outside and anyway, I just wanted to show you..." The guy paused as he rummaged in his pockets for something. He finally pulled out a small, golden box. "This."

The guy opened the box and the woman seemed to forget that she was angry. She let out a gasp.

Pete couldn't see inside the box and wondered what was in it. _Probably some jewellery._ He guessed.

"Oh Jimmy, it's absolutely gorgeous!" The woman squealed, "She'll love it!"

"Yeah I know." The guy grinned. "Okay, I'll go now. But quick question; have you ordered the..."

The woman interrupted him before he could finish. "Smallville already lectured me on it okay. I told him I'd pick it up later. And put that box away. If you want to keep it a secret, you're going to have to put it back in your pocket."

The waitress came with Pete's coffee. He thanked her and went to get up and so did the guy on the next table. The guy turned around just as Pete started to walk, causing Pete to bump into him; spilling some coffee onto the guy's shirt.

"Oh, I am really sorry." Pete apologised quickly.

"Nah, dude it's okay. I was heading home anyway." They guy smiled and the woman stifled a laugh.

* * *

_**2:00 pm Monday**_

Lois watched in amusement as the guy apologised over and over to Jimmy about the spilt coffee. Again and again Jimmy said that it was alright. Finally, the guy got the picture and left.

"Well, at least I managed to show you the necklace before Chloe got here." Jimmy said after many failed attempts to get the coffee off his shirt with napkins.

"Yeah, but right now you have to leave, Chloe could be here any minute. So put the box back away." Lois told him.

"Right, I know. See ya." Jimmy slipped the box back in his pocket and strode outside, just as Chloe's car pulled up. Lois waited patiently as outside Chloe and Jimmy talked.

Eventually, they kissed goodbye and Chloe came into the Talon and plopped onto the seat next to Lois.

"You took your time?" Lois said dryly.

"Sorry. I can't stay long either, there's a story I need to work on. I kind of have a deadline." Chloe gave Lois a guilty look. "I'm _really_, _really_ sorry. Can we reschedule? We can even go out to lunch and I'll pay."

"Okay. Yeah, whatever."

"Really? You're sure?"

"Yes. I am totally sure."

Chloe grinned and hugged her cousin. "Thank you so much! I promise next time I will not be late or busy! And as I said, I'll pay for lunch!" Chloe stood up. "I need to get something from the apartment before I leave, but I left my keys inside, can I borrow yours?"

"Sure. Hold on." Lois reached into her bag and pulled out her keys to the apartment. She handed them to Chloe. "Don't lose them." Lois warned.

"I won't. See you later." Chloe hurried upstairs to their apartment above the Talon. Lois chuckled to herself and looked into her half empty coffee cup.

"I'll just go and see what Clark's doing then."


	2. The Barn, Secret Dating and a Friend

**Back and Different **

**Chapter 2: The Barn, Secret Dating and a Friend**

_**2:12 pm Monday**_

"Clark!" Lois called out as she stepped into the barn. Shelby bounded forward to greet her, barking and wagging his tail in excitement. She pushed him away, annoyed that he didn't seem to get the fact that she didn't like him near her.

"You know, when people say 'dinner', they usually mean a time between 6 o'clock to later, not 2:12 in the afternoon." Clark smirked as he appeared on the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I was bored. And you don't look like you are doing anything special."

"I thought you were meeting Chloe?" Clark asked.

"She bailed on me. Needed to work on some story… get down!" Shelby was still jumping up on Lois and she was getting very irritated. Shelby just didn't seem to get the picture. "Can you please get him away from me?"

"Sure. Shelby, come here boy." Clark whistled and Shelby leapt away from Lois and scurried up the stairs to join Clark. Clark knelt down and stroked Shelby's fur while Lois stood there pouting.

"Well that didn't help. Now I can't go near you."

Clark laughed and jogged down the stairs to meet her at the bottom. Shelby decided he couldn't be bothered to follow Clark so he just trotted up to the loft and lay at the top of the stairs, his head resting on his paws.

"That's better." Lois grinned as Clark pulled her in for hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Clark I have a message for you!"

Clark and Lois jumped apart as Martha entered the barn. Clark glared at his mother.

"Mum. Could you at least announcewho you are _before_ you come in? We thought you were Chloe or something."

"Couldn't have been Chloe. She's at the apartment working on a story remember?" Lois pointed out for no reason.

Martha shrugged. "You could just tell everyone your dating you know. No more secrecy so you wouldn't have to sneak around and be so paranoid." Lois and Clark didn't answer.

"What's this message?" Clark said quickly, changing the topic.

"Oh. Well it's funny you mentioned Chloe, cause it's from her. She just rang to say that Oliver called herand told her to tell you to meet him and the rest of the gang at the JL HQ. Don't know what it's about, she didn't tell me."

Lois and Clark exchanged looks of uncertainty as they clasped hands and headed for Clark's truck.

* * *

_**2:15 pm Monday**_

Pete drummed his fingers on the top of the steering wheel as his car rumbled down the deserted road just on the outskirts of Smallville. Dust billowed up from under the wheels in whirling clouds, dirtying the outsides of the car. Pete ignored the take-away coffee cup propped up against the back of the passenger seat, leaving the coffee inside to get cold and bitter. It was almost empty anyway; most of it had spilt when he had bumped into that guy at the Talon and he hadn't been bothered to get another one.

After three years of being gone, without communicating in any way, Pete wasn't exactly sure how Clark was going to feel about him being back. Sure, he'd probably be thrilled to see his old friend back; Pete knew he was excited to see Clark again. But things would have changed. Clark would have changed. How many more people knew his secret? Had Chloe figured it out by now? So many questions were building up in Pete's mind, burning for answers, but he would just have to wait until he got to the Kent farm.

As his mind was reeling with many thoughts, he didn't see the small road that snaked off into a paddock and didn't hear the car that was hurrying up it. It also didn't help that the paddock road was blocked by many giant bushy trees.

The other car was merely inches away from Pete's car when he finally realised and braked hard. The other car skidded round the corner in shock and came to a halt a few metres away. Pete scrambled out and slammed the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" He called out anxiously.

The occupant of the other car stepped out and was taken by surprise, her expression astounded.

"Pete?"

"Lana?"

Lana's face broke out into a grin. "You remember me."

Pete scoffed and closed the distance between them as he spoke. "Of course I remember Lana Lang. How could I forget?" His face turned serious. "You're okay right? I am so sorry, I didn't see your car and…

Lana chuckled and put up a hand for silence. "I'm sorry as well; I should have been paying more attention."

"Well then were even."

"What are you doing back in Smallville? I thought we'd never see you again."

"Hey, I would've visited you some time." Pete reassured her. "I'm actually here to apply for a job."

"Really? What job?" Lana asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"One at LuthorCorp." Pete shrugged.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Lana said. Something on her hand caught the sun and glittered slightly. Pete's eyes widened when he realised it was a wedding ring. Lana's grin grew wider.

"I think if I put in a good word for you with Lex it might help."

Pete was completely stunned. Lana Lang was married to Lex Luthor?

"Um… how long?" He managed to say. Lana looked at him strangely.

"If by that you are asking how long I have been married, then six months."

"Okay um…" Pete had many questions to ask Lana, like how exactly she got together with Lex Luthor, but he didn't know if he should say more on the subject. So instead he just asked the first question that popped into his heads.

"You wouldn't know if Clark is home would you?"

Lana shook her head. "I'm not sure, but don't think he is. I think he's in Metropolis."

"Oh okay." Pete said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He had really wanted to see Clark, but he didn't want Lana to think he didn't want to talk to her.

"Hey, since Clark isn't home, why don't you come back to the Mansion with me? We can catch up after all these years." Lana suggested.

"Sounds great." Pete nodded.

"Okay then. Just follow me." Lana hopped back into her car and Pete walked back over to his. He got in and started the engine, following Lana along the road.


	3. The JL HQ, a New Mission and Catching Up

**Sorry it skips back in time, I just couldn't be bothered to switch Pete and Lana's bit with the JL's  
bit. Lol.

* * *

**

**Back and Different **

**Chapter 3: The JL HQ, a New Mission and Catching Up**

_**5:30 pm Monday **_

As Lois and Clark made their way down the long, blue hallway, with secrecy and suspense behind every door, neither of them uttered a word; both to apprehensive to even try. So the only sounds were the clipping of Lois's low-heeled shoes and the stomp of Clark's heavy work boots, which echoed down the vast hall, filling the silence and tensing up the air.

Lois and Clark both knew that when a meeting was called at the JL HQ, no one knew what to expect. A simple house visit meant that Chloe had found something she thought was connected to a case, but was lacking some hard evidence. A group conference at the headquarters meant she was sure she knew something.

Something big.

What used to be an underground office building used by some of the most notorious criminals in Metropolis and the surrounding area, now served as the Justice Leagues own personal and secret headquarters. About two years ago, while snooping around for some information on an article involving a boy who had developed the power to pass through solid objects, much like Emily Dinsmore had been able to, Chloe had stumbled upon the building's hidden entrance; a trapdoor in the dusty ground behind a few storage warehouses. According to Chloe, this was a stroke of purer luck, as Oliver Queen had contacted Clark the day before with news that Lex Luthor had infiltrated the JL's current headquarters; Oliver's clock-tower apartment building. The underground building Chloe had discovered was quickly transformed into the perfect headquarters, with everything they needed. Maps of Smallville and Metropolis, the locations of could-be 33.1 facilities (As the location changed frequently for security reasons) and information involving these topics was stored in the building and each week it would be thoroughly updated with new knowledge and hunches. They were going to great lengths to stop Lex Luthor; once and for all.

The building had a simple layout. For all it really was just one long hallway. Once you got down the rusted ladder and stepped onto hard ground, a looming blue hallway erupted in front of you, leading into darkness. About seven flickering light bulbs hung dangerously low from the roof and five doors lined the walls, all of them holding weapons and other accessories like that. At the end of the hall were two large rooms.

Oliver and Chloe were considered the 'leaders'; one of each group. (Oliver's being the Justice League and Chloe's consisted of Clark, Lois and Jimmy). Both had snatched up one of the two big rooms at the end of the hall and labelled them their offices. Both offices were cluttered with junk and information they thought as useful, or thought could eventually become useful.

Beyond that was another secret room, this one more secret then the others. Its only entrance was behind the carpeted walls in Oliver's office and even after you stripped the carpet the entrance was almost impossible to find. The handle was just a small crack in the red brick wall that you pulled open. After finding the building, they had found a map that showed them the entrance to this hidden room, and had decided that the best way to keep anyone from finding it was to hide the map inside the secret room. They stored anything that was too valuable to be left in the offices in there and added a heavy security system.

At one point it was considered if Lana should be involved, but after a few heated arguments, the idea was dismissed; for even though she would be a brilliant source of useful information, being so close to Lex and all, it was too risky, as Lex might become suspicious quickly if Lana made even the tiniest mistake. So even though it pained Chloe to keep such enormous knowledge from her friend, she sullenly knew she had no choice. To take Lex Luthor down, as well as having tons of hard, accusing evidence, they were going to need the element of surprise most of all.

As Lois and Clark approached Chloe's office, which was the one on the left, they could hear hushed, urgent words being whispered behind the closed door. Clark grasped the handle, turned it and pushed the door open. Unlike Oliver, who had insisted his office walls be painted green, Chloe's office was plain in colour. The walls and roof were white, not that you could see much of the walls anyway. Hundreds of pictures, papers and neatly cut-out newspaper articles plastered them like a slightly more organised Wall-Of-Weird. Chloe had pinned all the papers into groups, in a desperate attempt to organise the many subjects stuck onto the wall.

Once they got inside the office, Lois and Clark's anxiety grew. Chloe sat on top of her disorderly desk, with papers spread out like leaves blown in the wind, and Jimmy sat in the chair behind it, typing furiously on the computer while Chloe lent back to look at the screen and oversee his activity. An expression that could be described as profound was set on Chloe's face and her lips were curved into a slight frown. She didn't look up as Lois and Clark entered, just pointed to something on the computer screen and gave a tight nod. When she eventually did acknowledge them, "Good, you're here," was all she said.

Lois and Clark took that as an invitation to sit down. They scraped two plastic chairs that were lined up against the wall into the middle of the room and plopped down on them, waiting for Chloe to address them further.

After about a minute of murmuring between Chloe and Jimmy, Lois became very annoyed and demanded, "What's this all about? Aren't you supposed to be writing an article for work?"

"Yeah, well something important has come up so just wait till the others arrive." Chloe snapped irritably, holding Lois's gaze until Lois slumped back into her chair and muttered a few words under her breath. Satisfied, Chloe lent back to study the computer screen and whispered something to Jimmy who shook his head solemnly. Chloe pursed her lips and Lois was about to open her mouth to ask another question when they heard speedy footsteps coming down the hall. Oliver poked his head round the door and offered an apologetic smile.

"Won't be a second," He promised as he disappeared into his own office. Jimmy relaxed and rested back on his chair as Victor, Bart and A.C all trooped into Chloe's office, grabbed chairs of their own and sat down quickly. Since Chloe had the slightly larger office, (Oliver didn't mind and Chloe insisted that it was just by dumb luck), all the whole-group meetings were held in there.

Once Oliver had returned and seated himself on a chair, Lois blurted out, "Okay everyone is here, so what exactly is it you wanted to tell us?"

Chloe shot Lois a poisonous look for her abruptness, but answered the question anyway, "Well, it seems that after our last break-in mission, Lex is beginning to realise that his infiltration on Oliver's apartment didn't do him any good. According to the recon mission that Oliver went on yesterday, Lex has been looking for the JL's new headquarters, which is of course this place, and it seems he's putting almost everything he has into finding it."

"Let's just start by maximizing security then?" Bart suggested smoothly.

Oliver frowned and shook his head. "While that would be a good idea, any security here, subtle as it would be, would eventually tip of one of Lex's men that there's something here worth searching."

Bart seemed disappointed that his idea was being blown off that easily, but nodded as he understood what Oliver was saying.

"He is also getting very suspicious of you four." Oliver's eyes trailed over Chloe, Lois, Clark and Jimmy's. "Not that he wasn't before," Oliver added, "It's just that he's beginning to think that you're involved in this 33.1 thing more than he thought you were before. You don't have to be too worried yet, I mean he doesn't have any hard evidence or anything, I'm just saying you should be aware."

Lois's voice was scornful as she said, "Since when does any Luthor need 'hard evidence' to take someone down? If they smell something fishy about you, or think you're acting to suspicious for your own good, you'll be wiped off the face of the earth before you know it."

"Let's not get carried away yet anyway. We can deal with that later." Chloe told everyone firmly, casting a disapproving glance at Lois for her comment. "There is also the matter of another possible holding place for meteor infected people." Chloe's voice skipped lightly over the words 'meteor infected'. No one picked her up on it though, for they knew that this subject affected Chloe more than any of them, as she was meteor infected herself.

"I thought they were all held at Level 33.1, wherever that is?" Clark asked surprised.

"So did we," Jimmy said, his voice sounding defeated as he swivelled the computer around on the desk so it was facing the anticipating audience. On the screen was a satellited map, showing the outskirts of Smallville. The Kent farm was visible in the picture, and so was a few another farms scattered around the place. But Chloe pointed to a large barn just a few miles from the Kent Farm.

"It seems Lex has decided to keep his 'subjects' away from Level 33.1, unless positively necessary. We think they're being held in this barn."

"That's kinda good though, right? Because doesn't that mean that Level 33.1 has to be close to there, cause Lex probably wouldn't want to transport the people to far?" Bart spoke up hopefully.

Chloe sighed and that's when Lois realised how tired Chloe looked, as if she had  
been musing over this all night.

"It's a possibility, but not a very reliable one. Who knows how far Lex would carter the people he's experimenting on just so his little projects goes unnoticed?" The words were bristled and tight, and Chloe's fingers had curled, gripping the bench, her knuckles turning  
white. Her eyes darkened as her blood boiled and the fire in the pit of her stomach unleashed itself. Whenever she thought of what Lex was doing to these people, it made her enraged that he could get away with such a thing.

"Well, we'll just have to check this place out huh?? Victor asked rhetorically.

"Yes." Oliver clarified, "And I think it would be safest if the Justice League took this one."

Chloe's mind seemed to be back with them, for she argued, "I don't care how close Lex is to finding out were helping you guys, I'm not missing out on this because of that."

Oliver's expression turned disproving, but he didn't retort back. Instead offered, "Okay fine. We'll have only two people go. One from each team. That way, it's fair and you guy's wouldn't put anyone in jeopardy of being discovered, cause one of my people will be there as back up. Unless the person from your team is Clark of course. Then the person from my team will only be there to make it a fair deal."

They had all found out about Clark quite a while ago. It didn't take much convincing from Chloe to get Clark to tell Lois and Jimmy about his secret, for they were the only two who still didn't know. But Jimmy was really the only one Clark had to do any thinking over, and  
it wasn't that much thinking as he was Chloe's boyfriend and she greatly trusted him. Telling Lois took no convincing at all, for she was secretly, and still was, his girlfriend. They didn't know when they were going to tell everyone they were dating, but so far, they didn't really think it was that important.

Chloe agreed with Oliver's proposition and it was soon sorted that Chloe and Oliver would go (Chloe said her article could be finished easily) and, since no one else could match Clark's abilities, he would also tag along just for extra safety. As Jimmy had pointed out, who  
knew how much security Lex would have guarding this place. The recon mission would take place the next day because Jimmy and Chloe had been tracking the barn the best they could by satellite and it seemed that Lex put less security on in the daytime. But the inside of the place was still a mystery that would hopefully soon be put into the light.

* * *

_**2:50 pm Monday**_

"I still can't believe your married Lana." Pete muttered, drinking in his surroundings. They were seated in a large room with many pricey black leather chairs. A fire crackled in the fireplace, hungry for food and it cast a glow over the white walls adorned with paintings.

Lana laughed. "Why, is it because of me and Clark's history or the fact that I'm married to Lex?"

Pete was slightly embarrassed by his question and took the less humiliating answer, "Because of Lex. Not that it's bad or anything, it's just that, well, I didn't think of you two together." He regretted the last words, for he had just mixed the other answer in as  
well, the real answer.

A small smile worked its way over Lana's lips. "I got over Clark a long time ago Pete. In the end his secrecy was just too much for me."

She sighed, and Pete wondered if he saw a hit of remorse in her eyes, but the expressions disappeared before he could tell and was replaced by a warm smile. "It doesn't matter; I'm happily married to Lex. Now enough talk about me, what about _you_? What have you been up to these past years?"

Pete shrugged, "Nothing really. I graduated and went to a college in Wichita for the past two years, and I heard about a job offering in Metropolis. Even though it is for LuthorCorp, which my family doesn't really approve of," So he didn't offended Lana, he added quickly, "But I reasoned that since it was Lex, not Lionel, and Lex wasn't a bad man, it would be fine. So here I am."

"I'm sure you'll do great in your interview. And as I said, a few words said to Lex by me could help you along."

"That'd be really great Lana. I am so looking forward to catching up with everyone. Which brings on the question: where does Chloe live now?"


	4. AN

AN: Hey, all! I need some ideas at what Pete's job could be at LuthorCorp. I'm a bit stumped. lol. So, ideas, anyone? 


	5. An Interview, Baseball and Chocolate

**Thanks to superlc529, Jusmine and R-Gomeni for giving me some ideas! :) I will be revealing what Pete's job is in the next chapter! So if you have any ideas please let me know. Keep the reviews coming ;)

* * *

**

**Back and Different **

**Chapter 4: An Interview, Baseball and Chocolate**

**10:00 am Tuesday**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Pete Ross." Lex grinned as Pete stepped in the LuthorCorp office, sensing his nervousness. "Lana's told me a lot of good things about you. This interview should be interesting."

Pete gave a uneasy chuckle and slid into the chair on the opposite side of the desk. For some reason, no matter how many times Pete told himself that Lex was not like his father, he still seemed to be very intimated by him. There was just something about Lex Luthor that told you there was no messing about to be done here. His cool, confident manner told you that he got what he wanted, but that he did it with style. And the office the interview was being held in didn't help much either.

Even though the room was large, it still made Pete feel claustrophobic. The room blended so perfectly with it's self that even though the walls seemed to not appear, it was also like the walls were slowly, but surely, closing in on him. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the room was very plain; white walls, white chairs, white bench. The only spot of brightness really was the large window that showed the outside world. But technically, that wasn't colour inside the room, so it didn't really count. It was like an unfinished construction site; the dangers leaping out at you. Not that there was really anything dangerous with the room itself, just the feel of the air was uncertain and tense.

"So," Lex started casually, leaning back on his chair, his hands entwined together on his lap. "Let's skip the mindless chit-chat and get straight to the point shall we? I mean, there's no real point getting to know each other now is there? If you don't get the job I won't need to know you anyway and if you do get it, we can talk more later. So, shall we start?"

Pete swallowed hard and nodded as firmly as he could.

* * *

**10:00 am Tuesday**

"Clark, are you any good at baseball?"

"What?" Clark banged the door closed behind him and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He rummaged through the fridge as he waited for Lois to answer.

"There's some chocolate on the counter if you're hungry. I had some before. Not exactly what you would call breakfast, but since Martha's not here, I'm sure we can get away with it."

It wasn't the reply Clark had been expecting, but was glad for the food. He only wanted a small snack anyway. He grabbed chocolate bar and sauntered into the living room where Lois was curled up on the couch, happily watching TV.

"So, what was with the random baseball comment?" Clark asked, seating himself next to Lois. She shuffled over to lay her head against his chest. He gently stroked a piece of hair that had fallen over Lois's eyes off her face. He then stared at the TV screen with puzzlement. The volume was turned down low and he could only faintly make out the obvious singing voices and music on the screen. The scene was of some boy's playing baseball in a odd way, as they seemed to be dancing as they did so.

Was this the origin of Lois's baseball question? He wondered.

"Well, see, I'm watching this movie. Just turned on the TV and it appeared, couldn't be bothered to turn it of. Anyway, apparently, according to this song that these guys are singing, baseball is exactly like dancing. Cause this one guy, the one with the red hat his name is Chad, is telling this other guy, the one in the white hat whose name is Ryan, that he doesn't 

dance. And Ryan is telling Chad that if he can play baseball he can dance. So I was just wondering how good you were at baseball cause it means that maybe you're a good dancer."

"Right..." Was all Clark could say. He didn't know how to respond to a comment like that. "What's the movie called?"

"High School Musical 2. The name comes up every time it cuts to an add. I turned the TV on when they were singing some song on a piano. There is a lot of singing in this movie. Anyway, I think that this one guy name Troy was really nice but is now being a jerk to everyone and some chick with a weird name that starts with S that I can never remember is like evil and wants Troy for herself and her brother is Ryan and there's some other chick who's name is Gabriella who is Troy's girlfriend is really upset and it's all very complicated cause there's some talent show mixed in there as well. And this S chick and Ryan sung this really weird song about a fish or something. It's all very weird."

"How long have I been gone?" Clark raised his eyebrows. "I think you've gone crazy."

"Much to long." Lois admitted. "But it's a funny movie to watch."

"Well, I'll just leave you then." Clark went to stand up but Lois grabbed his arm.

"No, stay! You've been away to long already!" She protested dramatically.

Clark shook his head and grinned, but snapped his body around when he heard a car drive up in front of the house. The abrupt movement caused Lois to lose her balance on the edge of the couch and she tumbled onto the ground. Clark laughed and Lois scowled at him crossly, gripping onto his shirt to pull herself up.

Chloe entered the lounge-room and didn't know what to make of the picture in front of her so asked, "Lois, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to see Martha, but she's not here, so I think I might as well leave." Lois said, rubbing the spot on her back that she had fell on.

"I offered to give her breakfast, but hey, it's Lois, she prefers chocolate." Clark gestured towards the chocolate resting on the couch and Lois shot Clark an irritated look and snatched up the chocolate bar. She stomped off towards the door but turned back before she left. While Chloe was gazing at the TV Clark mouthed 'talk to you later'. Lois nodded and smiled slightly as she slipped outside. Clark chuckled softly to himself. He knew Lois couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Oliver rang me a few minutes ago saying he should be here any minute, okay?" Chloe told him. Oliver, Chloe and Clark had all agreed that it would look much less noticeable if they all rode in Clark's truck. Even though they were going to park quite a few meters away from the barn, they still needed to be as inconspicuous as possible and Clark's truck would draw little attention for the barn was near his farm.

Just at that moment, they heard a car pull up in front of the house. Chloe grinned, said, "That'll be Oliver," and walked outside. Clark followed suit but didn't share Chloe enthusiasm. He just didn't seem to get the thrill her and Lois did whenever they went on a break-in mission. He reasoned that it must run in the family. Sure enough, when he got outside, Oliver and Chloe were excitedly chatting and Clark went over to join them.

Shelby ambled out of the barn and gave a wide yawn, showing off sharp, shiny teeth. He stretched himself out and bounded up to Clark.

"Sorry Shelby, you can't join us. Mum will be home soon though." Clark ruffled the fur on top of Shelby's head and clambered into the truck. Chloe slipped into the passenger seat and Oliver climbed into the back. Clark drove out onto the dusty main road and he still wasn't exactly sure how he felt. Part of him was determined to expose Lex and getting inside that shed was one way to do that. But another part of him didn't want to know what Lex was up to, what secrets he was keeping carefully hidden away.

He didn't have time to find out which half he was going to listen to though as his musings got stopped short by Chloe telling him to pull over. He did as he was told and cut the engine.

He didn't have time to think about it anymore. He would just have to listen to his first half, even though he wasn't sure what side he really wanted to abide by.


	6. A barn, a security tape and Lex Luthor

**Back and Different **

**Chapter 5: A barn, a security tape and Lex Luthor**

_**10:15 am Tuesday**_

Gravel crunched beneath their feet as Chloe, Clark and Oliver gingerly made their way over to a cluster of tall, gangly bushy trees. A group of well-groomed, bulky men stood guarding the barn; their body language full of authority and their expressions stony.

Chloe's heart quickened its pace as it usually did before a mission; adrenaline pulsing steadily through her veins.

The JL had figured out that the front door bodyguards frequently changed, while the ones roaming inside the building stayed on for longer periods of time. Every two hours, replacement body guards would relive the ones currently on duty at the front. That was their window and it wouldn't stay open for long. They had to act fast. Once they were inside they decided it was best if they split up, armed of course, to investigate the barn, since their time was restricted. It wouldn't take long. The barn was not very big. They could all contact each other on small mikes hidden in their ears, so Clark would not be far away if either of the other two needed help.

As soon as the new body guards came, the old ones were slightly distracted and left their posts, nodding and grunting acknowledgements. Chloe winked at her accompanies and sprinted off towards the back of the building, striving to stay as silent and hidden as possible even though the thrill was making it hard to use her stealth. Oliver followed close behind and Clark super sped in front, meeting them at the back.

On this side of the building, there was only large camouflaged door and a small window which was located at the bottom of the wall. While the guards punched in their own security codes, so Lex would know who was guarding the barn at which time, some of the alarms went offline; this door and windows among them. Clark quietly heaved the rusty, stiffened window open and Chloe hastily slipped into the created gap. She hurriedly scrambled to her feet and unlocked the door; grinning with enthusiasm and adrenaline.

Oliver was the last person to enter the barn and closed the door behind him silently; casting furtive glances around the area until he was satisfied they were alone. Chloe surveyed the area and spotted one lonely camera scouting the hallway. She smiled impishly and pulled back her jacket to reveal an inside pocket. Concealed snugly in the pocket was her weapon of choice: a shock gun. _It's practical and immobilises the enemy; in a non-lethal way of course. _She had explained to Oliver and Clark the day before when they were briefing over the mission.

Chloe swiftly yanked the gun out and blasted the camera. It spluttered and died; the small red light that signalled power fading to black. Chloe smugly returned the gun to its holder.

Once that was done, Oliver murmured, "Okay, let's go."

They all studied the long corridor, which stopped abruptly with a sharp turn to the right. A dim green glow shone from underneath some of the doors. The three immediately assumed the cause of the light and Chloe shot Clark a worried glance.

Clark simply shrugged, "I'll just have to avoid the rooms with kryptonite."

Oliver started to strut down the hall in an infuriating fashion in a look like he owned the place. Irritated by this, Chloe began to stomp after Oliver, before cringing at her mistake and quietly hurrying after him. Clark was caught up to them in a second and let his eyes roam around the hallway, x-raying the walls.

As soon as they got to the end of the hall, they went their separate ways. Clark turned left with hope of finding some non-kryptonite infected rooms. Chloe split right, regarding the 

hallway with a cautious eye. Oliver backed down the previous hallway, deciding to start from the first door and work his way up.

They would meet back at the door in an hour and a half.

* * *

_**11:05 am Tuesday**_

Chloe cast a worried glance to her watch. Fifty minutes had already passed and no bit of information they didn't already know had presented itself. It was actually quite boring-and deserted. Chloe had rifled through two corridors full of doors and she had only needed to sneak past three guards; and that wasn't even a challenge. And had spotted no camera's apart from the one in the first hallway.

Something wasn't right.

This was a small branch of 33.1, she had thought Lex would have top security around the place. Chloe had thought at one point that maybe this barn was a decoy, but ruled against it because if this was a dead end, Lex would go into a _lot _of work to make it look real.

Chloe sighed and trooped out of the room, frowning in bewilderment when no guards greeted her outside in the hallway.

_Come on, _she thought exasperatedly. _This is Lex Luthor! Doesn't he even have decent security guards?-or cameras?_

"Chloe?" Oliver's voice crackled in her ear.

"Yeah."

"Do you notice anything…odd?"

Chloe nodded, even though Oliver couldn't see her. "You mean about how there is a very strange absence of guards around the building? I think we should abandon the mission."

"Since when does Chloe Sullivan give up on a mission?" Oliver teased.

"I'm not 'giving up'; I just have a bad feeling about this. Something is very wrong."

Oliver turned serious. "Agreed. I'll contact Clark and meet you at the door in a few minutes."

"Okay, see you guys soon."

It went quiet and Chloe was extra careful. This was just weird. No alarms, camera's, guards. Cameras could be hidden, but even as careful as they were, either Oliver or she was bound to set off at least one alarm. They had been prepared for it. But…nothing.

Oliver and Clark were waiting for her when Chloe arrived at the door, their edgy looks mirroring Chloe's own.

"Let's leave and discuss this with everyone else." Oliver told the other two and once they got back to the safety of the trees, an icy thought struck Chloe like a blow to her stomach.

"What if Lex knew we were there?"

* * *

_**11:30 am Tuesday**_

Lex Luthor watched the security screen with great amusement and irritation. Did they really think they would get away with it? Think they could sneak past Lex Luthor's radar?

_Well actually, _He thought with clenched teeth, _they did get away with it. He had to let them. He couldn't get rid of all of them._

And it didn't matter what-

"Lex!"

He didn't turn around. There was a loud sigh.

"You're not still annoyed are you?" Lex asked in a casual tone.

"We shouldn't have let them get away! We should have grabbed them while we had the chance!"

"Don't worry. It will all go away soon." Lex explained. "This will make them suspicious. It will send them away because they will know I am watching them. And it will confuse them as to why I am not acting and taking care of the situation."

"That won't do anything!" They'll still come after us." The voice was dark with anger.

"I cannot do anything to harm them! I cannot do anything to them!" Lex snapped, swivelling around in his chair. "People will notice if one of them goes missing and I can't kill them all; it will cause too much suspicion. I am not my father; I can't cover up a murder as big as that."

"Unless we act now, this will not end well." The words were hissed.

Lex turned back to the screen and rewound the tape once again, looking on as Chloe, Oliver and Clark slipped into the barn, seemingly confident they had not been spotted. Then the screen fuzzed as Chloe blasted it with a shock gun. Another tape showed them scouting the building, other of them leaving nervously.

"I am Lex Luthor. This will end, exactly as I plan for it to end."


	7. A Phone Call, a Few Secrets and Cousins

****

Hi. Here's the next chapter. It's not a 'too exciting' chapter, I'm afraid, but still, the story is working its way up to it.

**Back and Different**

**Chapter 6: A Phone Call, a Few Secrets and Cousins **

_**10:18am Wednesday**_

Pete tapped the bench idly, waiting for his coffee. The Talon was surprisingly uncrowded; Pete easily found a seat at the counter. He was determined that today he was going to catch up with Chloe or Clark or both. He'd been in Smallville two days and hadn't caught a glimpse of either of them. He made a mental note to ring before going to the farm, just to check that the Kent's were in.

"Here you go." The stunning blonde woman behind the counter smiled and handed Pete a steaming mug of fresh coffee. Pete thanked her and she bustled over to another costumer who was impatient and complaining about a flight he needed to catch. The woman didn't seem very happy and took the costumers order with an annoyed grimace.

"Clark, I think I'm aware that the party is in three days okay? Don't worry, I'll get it."

Pete immediately perked up at the word 'Clark' and swivelled his eyes around to locate the person who had spoken it. His gaze landed on the young woman he had sat next to on Monday, the one whose friend he'd spilt coffee on. She was strolling down the stairs that led to the apartment above the Talon, phone between her ear and shoulder, fumbling with the handbag she was holding. But what Pete wanted to know was if she was talking to the Clark he knew?

"Look Clark, I'm sure everything's gonna be fine. Okay, I know this is off the subject, but I was wondering…well if you're sure I would love to have dinner with you again. I'll just tell Chloe I'm working on a story. You know, I still cannot believe that top reporter Chloe Sullivan hasn't figured out yet that Clark Kent and Lois Lane are together…you're right, she probably has, she's just pretending she doesn't know, like when she found out your secret."

Pete stopped listening after that, the bits of the conversation between Clark and this Lois Lane churning in his mind. _Okay, _he thought, _so Clark's supposedly, from what I've heard, secretly dating Lois Lane, who seems to be this woman I saw on Monday. And that both she and Chloe know about Clark's secret? How long have I been away?_

Lois snapped her phone shut and lent casually against the counter, "Hey Kara!"

The blonde woman who had served Pete his coffee turned around and grinned. "Hi Lois, what can I get you?"

"Oh well, coffee, more coffee and a chocolate muffin. Hey, how was Minnesota?" The way Lois said Minnesota was curious to Pete. He knew eavesdropping was wrong but obviously these women knew Clark and Chloe, and those were the two people Pete had been trying to get into contact with.

Kara started making Lois's coffee but shouted over her shoulder to answer Lois question, "I didn't find much. I'll brief you about it later. And you guys will have to tell me about your little adventure as well."

"I wasn't personally there, but it sounded like there was something to tell. I don't know much about it myself." Lois shuffled onto a vacated seat at the counter. Kara placed the coffee and muffin in front of her and lent her elbows on the bench.

"I know slacking on the job isn't encouraged, but I'm in need of a break and it's not that busy. So, apart from the obvious, what's been happening here while I've been away?"

"Well, I just got off the phone from your annoying cousin, who _will not _stop harassing me about getting ready for the party. You have to get him to chill and relax."

_Kara is Clark's cousin? From which side of the family? _Pete wondered.

Kara laughed. "Believe me, I've tried. What about your cousin, anything new with her?"

"Well Jimmy got her this gorgeous necklace for her birthday, and she keeps blowing me of for work." Lois explained.

"Well, as long as Chloe busy enough that she doesn't figure out anything about her party, I think you'll survive." Kara chuckled.

_What is it with people's cousins coming? _Pete bewildered, _so now Lois is Chloe's cousin?_

"Yeah. I guess. Look I gotta run, but I'm glad I saw you. I'll catch up with you tonight okay? Remember, 6:00 sharp." Lois reminded Kara before snatching up her muffin and coffee and leaving her seat.

"Oh hey Lana. Kara's back in town if you want to say hi. She's just busy serving people coffee. Sorry I can't stay and chat I gotta go. Bye." Pete turned around as he heard Lois's voice greet Lana. Lois exited the Talon and Lana made her way over to Pete.

"Hello again." Lana seated herself in the chair next to Pete, placing her handbag on the counter and shrugging off her coat.

"Kara! Hi."

"Hey Lana. Wow, two visitors in less than five minutes. I must be pretty popular." Kara smirked.

"Ah Kara. This is Clark's old friend Pete. He's come back into town. And Pete this is Kara, Clark's cousin."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Kara nodded in greeting.

"Same to you." Pete smiled.

"Want anything Lana?" Kara asked.

"Uh no, I'm fine thanks."

Kara was called over by either another annoyed costumer or by a friend, Pete wasn't sure and Lana faced him with eager eyes.

"Now, I didn't stop at the Talon for a coffee. I actually came in here because I saw your car parked outside. I'm not supposed to tell you, but I was so excited when Lex told me I just had to tell you. You got the job!" Lana squealed, almost jumping up in her seat. Pete stared with a shocked expression.

"Really?"

"Yes. Of course, Lex will have to tell you officially and whatever but I was just so excited."

"Wow. This is great. Thanks Lana." Pete grinned.

"What do you mean?" Lana said, mock offence in her tone, "I had nothing to do with this. It was all you. Swear."

"Okay. This is awesome. Now the only thing I have to do is catch up with Clark and Chloe."

"You haven't done that yet?" Lana said astonished. "I'm sure they'll be eager to see you again. I'm not sure if they know you're here or not, I haven't spoken to Clark or Chloe in the last few days. But I'm sure it will be a nice surprise."

"Well if you see either of them, tell them I'm here." Pete said.

"Okay. But I'm sure Kara will beat me to the punch. So don't worry, somehow or another, they'll figure out you're here."

"I just can't wait to see them after all these years." Pete mused, smiling.

"As I said, I'm sure they'll feel the same."


	8. A Hoax, Reminiscing and a NotSoSecret

**Chapter Seven: A Hoax, Reminiscing and a Not-So-Secret**

_**1:00 pm Wednesday**_

"Clark, you home?" Lois swung open the door and peered inside. She walked into the kitchen, shutting the door behind her. "Clark?"

"I am seriously going to have to teach you how to tell time." Clark appeared at the top of the stairs, shaking his head and grinning.

"Haha. I just remembered that we have a meeting tonight so we can't have dinner. So then I thought I'd come round earlier instead." Lois explained. Clark walked down the stairs to meet Lois at the bottom.

"Well if you were hoping for some alone time, I'm sorry, but an old friend just called to say he was coming over to catch up." Clark apologised.

Lois groaned. "What?" Then she sighed. "Ah well. I might as well meet this friend anyway. Who is he?"

"Pete Ross. You've probably heard Chloe talk about him. We were all friends." Clark told her.

"Yes. I have heard about him. Why's he back in town."

Clark shrugged. "Didn't say. But he should be here any minute now."

As soon as Clark finished speaking, there was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Clark?"

Lois and Clark turned around to see Pete standing at the door, grinning.

"Pete. Hey." Clark walked over and huggedhis old friend.

"Hey, you're the guy from the Talon. The one who spilt coffee on Jimmy." Lois remembered.

"Uh huh. Nice to see you again too." Pete said.

"Oh, yeah. Pete this is Lois. She's Chloe's cousin. Lois this is Pete." Clark introduced them both. "And she just came by to drop something off."

Lois got the hint but didn't budge.

"I'm meeting everyone today. This morning Lana introduced me to your cousin Kara at the Talon." Pete told Clark.

"Oh okay. Would you like something to drink or anything?" Clark offered.

"Waters fine thanks." Pete replied.

"So, have you seen Chloe yet?" Clark asked, opening the fridge.

"No. Not yet. Lana told me that she was living in the Talon apartment with her cousin." Pete turned to Lois. "I assume that's you."

"Yep. But she's working heaps these past couple of days." Lois turned to Clark, "I'm gonna go and let you two catch up."

Lois took a step towards Clark, but realised what she was about to do, and hastily stepped back. Pete couldn't help but laugh.

Lois and Clark looked at him with odd expressions.

"You guys don't have to pretend, I know about you two. I overheard Lois talking about it." Pete explained.

Lois flushed scarlet and Clark shot her an accusing look. "I _told _you never to say anything about it in public."

Lois, recovered from her slight embarrassment, rolled her eyes and planted a quick kiss on Clark's lips before leaving the house.

Pete grinned. "She seems nice."

Clark returned the grin and began to reminisce with his old friend.

--

_**7:00 pm Wednesday**_

"Okay so what actually happened?" Lois asked, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

Everyone was in the JL headquarters, sitting in Chloe's office, discussing the latest mission.

Chloe tried ignored the drumming noise and addressed the group.

"We managed to get into the shed alright, but we didn't find anything. And it was all just too…quiet."

"Quiet?" Lois raised her eyebrows sceptically.

"It was just all too easy." Oliver explained, "We're sure that Lex must have set it up, but we're not sure why he didn't do something about us while he had the chance."

"Maybe he was hoping you wouldn't notice it was a hoax?" Jimmy suggested.

"I don't know." Chloe sighed and then turned to Kara. "What about you? Did you find anything out?"

Kara smiled apologetically. "Sorry not much to report on. I basically found out what we already know. Though I have found the real location of where Lex is holding the people. It's way out on the outskirts of Metropolis."

Oliver frowned. "You sure it's not just another trick?"

Kara nodded. "Positive. I infiltrated the building and saw everything with my own eyes. Seems pretty solid though, could take a while to get rid of it. I'll give you the co-ordinates later."

"Well then. Boys, we've got another lab to shut down." Oliver grinned.

"You gonna join us amigo?" Bart turned to Clark, looking hopeful.

Clark shook his head. "No. I'll pass on this one."

Bart shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Well, I'm gonna have to cut this meeting short." Oliver said. "I have somewhere I need to be. Boy's, we're gonna head off in the morning. Meet me here at 9:00 sharp. We should be back by tonight if all goes to plan."

The JL nodded and exited the room. Lois and Clark followed suit.

"I might come back tomorrow night then, in case there is any information you have to send me from the building." Chloe told Oliver and gathered her stuff together. She motioned for Jimmy to follow her out of the room. "Good luck with the mission."


	9. A Knife, a Gun and Documents

**Chapter Eight: A Knife, a Gun and the Level 33.1 Documents**

**_6:47 pm Thursday_**

"Jimmy, listen, I promise I'll be there, okay? I just have to wait until Oliver and the others get to the base, they sent me some stuff I have to look over." Chloe pried the trapdoor up and descended down the ladder. She began walking towards her office. "I won't be too long. Don't worry I'm…"

Chloe froze and turned back towards the ladder.

She hadn't needed to turn off the trapdoor's alarm when she had arrived. Every time someone entered the base they had to turn off the alarm, go into the base, and turn it back on again once they were inside. But since she hadn't needed to turn off the alarm, it meant that Oliver was already here, and had forgot to turn the alarm back on. Or…

The alarm had been disabled.

Chloe stiffened as she saw a man emerge from a room and come down the hall, holding a gun. Her heart started pounding hard in her chest.

"Now, you are going too exactly as I say Miss Sullivan," The man had a menacing grin and his voice was cold. "First of all, you're not going to make anymore phone calls to your friends. Now drop the phone."

Chloe didn't move. She could hear Jimmy calling her name. It would be so easy just to yell to him. To tell him that she needed help. But she knew she couldn't risk it. _Anyway, Jimmy should realise that something's happened._ Chloe reasoned.

"Drop the phone." The man demanded again, his grin disappearing and being replaced by a twisted snarl.

This time Chloe obeyed. The man came closer and crunched her fallen phone beneath his foot. He told Chloe to turn around and then prodded the gun barrel against her back.

"Anyone else here? And I'd tell the truth if I didn't want anyone to get hurt." The man asked. Chloe shook her head.

"Now move." The man grunted and pushed Chloe. She lurched forward and took a few stumbling steps towards the door to her office before regaining her balance.

The man tried to open the office door but found that it was locked. He pushed the gun harder against her back.

"Open it." He ordered.

Chloe dug her hand in her pocket for her key. This man didn't seem very patient. Her hands were trembling so much she could hardly put the key in the lock.

Chloe didn't even have time to remove the key before the man wrenched open the door. He took out the key, slipped in into his pocket, shoved Chloe inside and shut the door behind them. He pushed Chloe onto a chair near the door and gave her an icy look. Chloe just glared back. He grabbed some hand cuffs from his pocket, pulled Chloe's arms behind the back of the chair and snapped the cuffs around her wrists.

"Don't try anything stupid," The man warned, putting down his gun on the desk. He pulled out a knife and waved it in her direction. Chloe wasn't dumb. She knew not to mess with any person holding a gun or a knife. What did he think she could do handcuffed anyway?

The man started rummaging through the desk drawers. After about a minute of silence he looked up.

"So, where's the information you have on Level 33.1, eh?"

Chloe didn't speak. She'd had a feeling that it was Lex who had planned this. But no matter what, she couldn't tell anyone where the information they had on Level 33.1 was. It was just too risky. Lex Luthor would take down everyone in the JL if he found out what they knew about Level 33.1. They'd never get him behind bars.

"Now you listen," The man snarled, bringing the knife up to Chloe's throat, making her wince. "I told you..."

"Don't be an idiot Kyle," Another man had opened the door and entered the room. "If you kill her we'll never find the information."

"If we tear this place apart we will." Kyle reluctantly removed the knife from Chloe's throat. "And besides, she's not the only person who knows where that information is."

"Yeah, but _she's _the one the boss wanted. We need her _alive_. So just cool it, alright?" The man warned sharply.

"Raymond!" Another voice barked from down the hall.

"Were in here!" The other man, whose name was obviously Raymond, shouted back.

"How do we even know the information is in here?" A third man entered the room, his voice cynical.

"Because that's where we're looking first." Kyle growled.

--

After about five minutes more of searching Kyle started to seethe. "This is ridiculous. We'll never find the information this way." He leered at the silent Chloe and ignoring Raymond's protests, he gripped her hair and pulled her head back. He held the knife against her throat once again.

"Now Miss Sullivan, I'll ask again: Where is the information?" Kyle snarled. Chloe still remained silent. No matter what she couldn't say anything. Lex wasn't going to get away with this.

"That's it. Curt, get the boss before Kyle does anything stupid." Raymond commanded angrily. The third man nodded and strode out of the room. Raymond turned back to Kyle.

"Take away the knife. We'll get what we want out of her eventually."

Kyle scowled but took the knife away.

--

"You will eventually tell us where that information is hidden." Kyle made sure Chloe knew that, saying it over and over for the past ten minutes.

Raymond and Kyle had torn Chloe's office apart. But, of course, they hadn't found anything.

Now both Kyle and Raymond were on edge. Kyle stood there carving lines into the desk with his knife and Raymond paced the room.

"I'm not afraid of Lex you know." Chloe told them, making her voice rise to sound more confident then she actually was. She knew that they couldn't do anything to her. She wasn't afraid. "He can do what he wants to me, I won't tell him anything."

Chloe whipped her head towards the door as it opened.

"Oh sweetie, who said anything about it being Lex?"


	10. A Surprise Host, a Serum and Insanity

**Chapter Nine: a Surprise Host, a Serum and Insanity**

_**7:04 pm Thursday**_

"Lana?"

Chloe watched bewildered as the person she thought her friend stepped into the room, a mock surprised expression on her face. Lana told the three guys to go and they obeyed; banging the door behind them. Lana and Chloe were alone.

"Lana! What are you doing?" Chloe said confused.

"Something that Lex didn't deem necessary, but I do." Lana said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked exasperated, trying to understand. "We're friends. What are you doing?"

Lana just smirked back.

"If we're friends Chloe, why didn't you tell me about this? About you investigating Level 33.1?" Lana gestured around the office.

"That's different!" Chloe argued, "Lex shouldn't be doing those experiments! I didn't tell you because I knew you loved Lex. I didn't want to get you in the middle. Who knows what Lex would have done if you'd known!"

"Well thank you for thinking of me." Lana said sarcastically, putting on a grateful expression. "I am so glad that you did."

"Look, Lana. You don't have to do this. Lex obviously tricked you. Just tell him that..."

Lana interrupted Chloe with a laugh. "You have no idea do you? After all this investigating, you have no clue."

"What?" Chloe was puzzled even more. Lana knelt on the floor in front of Chloe and put on a sympathetic face.

"I'll say it so you understand. Lex has not told me to do anything. I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks. Not as oblivious. It's just a cover. I'm pretty good at it, aren't I?" Lana stood up and leaned on the desk. Chloe just sat there silently, with a confused expression, so Lana took it as an invitation to go on.

"I have known about Level 33.1 for a while now. In fact, I am helping Lex with Level 33.1. I make my own decisions, as I said; Lex hasn't told me to do anything. Why, Lex doesn't even know about this! When we saw the tape of you sneaking into the barn he said to just leave it, if we lay low it will all go away, that that was the best option. He said that kidnapping or killing you wasn't an option because you had too much information on us and too many other people with you. But I begged to differ. Because Lex doesn't know you like I do. I knew that Chloe Sullivan would never go away, not until she got her story, until she got what she wanted. So I planned this! I planned this break-in, this kidnap!"

Chloe burned inside. She just wanted to scream. How could Lana do this? They were friends! Well, Chloe had thought they were. But all this time, Lana was working with Lex. Chloe just couldn't comprehend it.

"Well then, Lex isn't going to be happy, is he? When he finds out?" Chloe wanted to try and find a loophole; anything to stop Lana from going through with her plan.

Lana knelt down again and put her hand on Chloe's cheek. Chloe flinched. "No, Lex doesn't know, but that doesn't mean he's going to be angry. No, he'll be happy! He'll be happy I fixed everything. Don't worry Chloe, you won't be able to do anymore damage." Lana stood up and opened the door.

"Curt! Raymond! Kyle! Get back in here!"

The three thugs were instantly at the door.

"I want you to search this whole place until you find the documents. If you don't find them here, go search Chloe's apartment. And if that meddling cousin of hers gets in your way, just bring her in too." Lana ordered. "But right now, I want you to take Chloe to Level 33.1. I mean, she wants to see what it's all about, might as well get a firsthand view. And anyway," Lana grinned, making Chloe's blood turn to ice, "Lex had a new serum that needed testing. So if the information is not here or at the apartment, I'll get Chloe to talk. Believe me." Lana stalked out of the office, motioning for the guys to follow.

Chloe struggled as the hand cuffs were taken off and Kyle grabbed her by the arm, dragging her out of the office.

"You're insane! You can't do this!" Chloe screamed. Lana laughed softly and glanced over her shoulder.

"Honey, you just watch me."

--

_**8:19 pm Thursday**_

"Hopefully Chloe came to the base, like she said she would." Bart said as him, Oliver, A.C and Victor made their way through the storage buildings to the entrance to the HQ. "Otherwise we won't be able to get to the information we sent from the mission."

"So do I. This may be our first hard evidence in a while." Oliver agreed as he lent down to brush dirt away from the trapdoor. Suddenly he froze. And then he spoke the words that everyone had feared.

"The alarm's disabled and the trapdoors been recently opened. Someone's inside."

Slowly, without even a creak of sound, Oliver lifted up the trapdoor. He peered down. From what he could see and hear, the hallway was empty. He tightly clutched his bow and descended down the ladder, the others following closely behind.

He jumped soundlessly down to the ground and immediately lifted his bow to shoulder height, but then lowered it. As he had suspected, the hallway was empty. But every door in the corridor had been thrown open, and Oliver suspected that every single item in those rooms had been taken.

"Oliver, look." Victor slipped past and knelt down. He pointed to the smashed debris of a phone lying on the ground. "That's Chloe's phone."

Oliver's expression turned hard. "They've taken her."

"Hey, well look who it is." A gruff looking man came out into the corridor from Oliver's office, a gun in one hand, a knife in the other.

"Where's Chloe?" Oliver demanded, raising his bow. The man raised his gun in response. Without another word, Oliver fired the arrow. It hit the man's shoulder, before he even had a chance to react, and sent him flying backwards.

Oliver strode over to the man and glowered at him with dark eyes. "I'll ask one more time; where is Chloe Sullivan?"

"Hey!"

Oliver whirled around as another man came charging at them. Victor stepped into his path and swung his arm. The second man was thrown backwards from impact, thudding to the floor, unconscious.

Oliver turned his attention back to the first man, whose eyes were clouding over in pain. "Tell me where she is; now." Oliver said forcefully, gripping the arrow and pushing it deeper into the wound. The man groaned in agony.

"She's at Level 33.1." The man finally answered. Oliver stood up and kicked the man's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Bart; get Lois, Jimmy, Kara and Clark, tell them it's an emergency and that were going to meet at the farm, but don't tell them what the emergency is, we don't want to panic them yet. Victor and A.C; check Chloe's office and the other rooms; see if they've taken everything. I'll check my office and see if they've broken into our secret room. We have to act fast. Who knows what Lex is doing to Chloe?"


	11. Tension, Green Gas and A Plan First

**Sorry I have not updated in a while!!!! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO busy!!!! I have seriously NO TIME!!!!**

**Lol**

**Also, I forgot to add Kara in this chapter!!! Lol. So I have added her.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Tension, Green Gas and a Plan First**

_**9:34 pm Thursday**_

Clark paced anxiously across the loft, down the stairs, and then back up again. He kept repeating this, until Lois snapped, "Will you just stay still. We're all just as nervous as you are."

Jimmy stood up from the hay bale he was sitting on. "Did Bart actually say anything about what the emergency was?"

"No." Lois said bluntly, her nerves still on end. "He wouldn't tell me anything. But he sounded really anxious."

"Let's just not worry until someone comes, okay?" Kara said, turning to face the wall so she could concerntrate.

Tension hung over them like a thick fog and there was silence as they waited. Lois's mind was whirring. That call had really gotten her worried. First of all, Bart, who was normally cool and cocky, had sounded nervous…almost scared. Secondly, what was with meeting in the barn? If it was an emergency, shouldn't they be meeting in the HQ, even if it was like a few hours away…

Something dawned on her.

"Where's Chloe?"

"Probably on her way." Clark shrugged.

"Seriously, she's normally the first here; actually, she always _is _the first at a meeting. Why is she late now?"

"Lois, calm down." Kara said. "Bart probably called her after us, and she was in Metropolis, while we were all in Smallville."

"You have no idea how much I wish I could tell you that."

Lois, who had been facing towards the door, was surprised she had not notice Oliver enter. "What do you mean?" She asked; eyes narrowed. "Where's Chloe?"

"She's been kidnapped." Oliver said stonily, "by Lex."

Lois's eyes widened in shock. "What!!! When!!??"

"We're not sure how long she has been gone. But the whole HQ had been searched."

"We have to go—" Clark cut Lois off before she could finish; squeezing her arm; silently telling her to calm down.

"Did they find the hidden room?" Clark asked.

"Who cares about the hidden room?" Lois screeched. "Chloe is gone!"

Oliver ignored Lois's outburst, "They didn't find it, as far as we know. A.C is still checking everything out, and before we can go after Lex we have to make a plan."

--

_**8:04 pm Thursday/ Half an Hour Ago**_

Chloe's wrists and ankles were bruised and bloody from trying to snap out of the metal clamps strapping her stomach, arms and legs to the shiny table.

She couldn't tell how much time had passed since she'd been kidnapped. Did the others even know she was missing? She hoped the sudden stop of the conversation with Jimmy on the phone would be enough to tell them that something was up.

And her mind was still reeling with the information she had just learnt. She still could not, or _would not_, believe that Lana was working with Lex.

Despite Lana and Chloe not getting along when Chloe first moved to Smallville, they had still become very good friends. Chloe had thought she could trust Lana, only to find Lana turn around and betray their friendship.

On the way over to Level 33.1, trapped inside the dark, stuffy truck, Chloe was thinking that maybe she should have told Lana about her investigations, that it would have made a difference. But now Chloe realised gloomily, that if she had told Lana that she was investigating Lex and Level 33.1, it would only have meant in an earlier kidnapping.

As Chloe lay there contemplating her thoughts, she decided that all she would think about was Lana. Well, all she _wanted _think about. She just wanted to keep her mind from wandering to what was really bothering her. Which was what were Lex and Lana going to do to her? Chloe shuddered at the thought.

She knew enough about Level 33.1 to know anything they did inside it was not pretty. Even the room was creepy. It wasn't very big, with only a few machines whirring and beeping and the table in the middle. It had chromed silver walls, a glowing roof and a huge window covering the entire side wall. There seemed to be some sort of control room behind it.

"So, what do you think of Level 33.1 so far Chloe?"

Chloe turned her head towards the window. Lex stood there, arms folded across his chest, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Inhumane." Chloe answered curtly. Lex gave a low chuckle and fiddled with a few things. Chloe tried to hide her surprise as part of the wall slide open soundlessly and Lex sauntered in. "Oh Chloe, you haven't seen any of it. How can you judge it?"

That bit was true. Chloe had been blindfolded the whole way over to Level 33.1 and the blindfold was only taken off after she was locked down onto the table.

"No matter what, I will shut Level 33.1 do, and if not me, someone else. None of us will rest until you're behind bars and locked up for good."

"Oh will you just stop with all that talk of shutting us down. It's so boring" Lana whined, entering the room. "You have a lot more things to worry about."

"Like where the information you have on 33.1 is. Were giving you one more chance Chloe; tell us where it is and we won't have to resort to more..." Lex narrowed his eyes. "Dire methods."

Chloe would be lying if she said that's she wasn't scared. She was so frightened she could hardly breathe. Her courage had melted away leaving only ice cold terror that wrapped tendrils around her heart.

That didn't mean she had to show it though. She just glared at Lex and Lana with a clenched jaw and hard eyes.

"We didn't want to have to do this Chloe." Lana sighed, and Chloe thought she saw a flicker of grief in her eyes, like she actually meant what she was saying. Like she really was sorry. "But you have left us not choice."

And with that Lana slammed down a button jutting out from the wall.

--

Chloe watched anxiously as Lana and Lex left the room, the wall sliding shut. They didn't reappear at the window. Chloe turned her attention to the room.

Her heart beat forcefully in her chest and panic took over. She glanced at every crevice and corner of the room but couldn't find anything that the button could have possibly activated.

Slowly, her heart beat returned to normal.

_That's all it is_, Chloe told herself, _just a mind trick_. _Trying to get me to panic. Trying to trick me into telling them. _

But no matter how many times she told herself that, she just couldn't believe it. There was no way...

Chloe's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a distant click. Before she could react and try to think what had caused the sound, the room was suddenly brimming with a green gas. It filled Chloe's lungs and swirled around her. It seemed to taunt her.

_That's what they're trying to do? Suffocate me?_ Chloe thought as she coughed and choked. But she had a feeling, like an itch, that that wasn't all. And she was proved right. As she lay there, gasping for air, pain exploded across her chest and in an instant her t-shirt was stained with crimson blood.

Her blood.

Chloe screamed.

The pain was excruciating.

She moaned in agony as she tried to figure out what had happened. She didn't smell burning flesh, so the gas hadn't burnt her skin. It was just like her skin had dissolved, leaving a deep wound. Chloe's eyes stung with tears. She desperately tried to keep them open, to stay awake. But it was too hard; the pain was too much and she was losing too much blood.

_There's nothing more you can do,_ Chloe told herself woozily as the room started to spin.


	12. The Plan, An Ironic Call and Darkness

**Chapter 11: The Plan, a Ironic Call, and Darkness**

_**9:34 pm Thursday**_

Oliver spoke rapidly. "Okay, first of all, Kara and Clark, you two will go with Bart and scout out the area; find _anywhere _that Lex could have taken Chloe. Jimmy, Lex managed to hack into some of our files, so check out what he's found out. And the rest of the Justice League, follow me."

"_Excuse _me." Lois said hotly, "What about me?"

"Sorry Lois, you'll be too irrational to do anything." Oliver said firmly, "Go back to your apartment. Lex might have looked there for the files. See if he's taken anything or left anything that could lead us to Chloe."

With that Oliver, A.C and Victor left and Bart and Kara speed off. Clark gave a half shrug and followed, leaving Lois standing there with her fists clenched.

--

_**9: 53 pm Thursday **_

Lois's hand shook as she fished around in her bag for her keys; whether it was because she was scared about Chloe or angry at Oliver she wasn't entirely sure. It was as her fingers gripped the keys and she pulled them out, that Lois realised the door wasn't actually closed. She pushed it carefully with the tips of her fingers and it creaked open. Lois gasped as she stepped inside the apartment. Every piece of furniture was turned over, and the floor had almost completely disappeared beneath the piles of random objects that were scattered across it. Lois groaned aloud. How was she supposed to find out what was missing if everything was in its wrong place?

Suddenly her phone began to vibrate, and she quickly whipped it out of her bag, praying that it was news about Chloe. Her face dropped in disappointment when she saw the name on the screen was Lana. She contemplated not answering, but then decided that she wouldn't want Lana worrying about anything, and so she had to act normal.

"Hey Lana, what's up?"

"Hey Lois, I'm trying to get a hold of Chloe, and she's not answering. But I was just wondering if I could borrow that really cute navy blue dress of hers? I forgot to ask her the other day. Would you happen to know where she is?"

_Yes, she's been kidnapped by your son-of-a-bitch husband, and probably being tortured as we speak. _

"Um, no sorry. Not at the moment." Lois answered thickly, digging her nails into her palms to stop her from telling the truth.

"Oh well. She's always a tricky one to get hold of. It's just the balls tomorrow. I hope I see her soon."

_Don't us all. _"Yeah, I'm sure you will."

"Okay. Bye Lois."

Lois listened to the dial tone, ringing in her ears. She could not believe Lana could be so clueless about what Lex was doing. Or have such ironic timing. Slowly, Lois put her phone back in her bag and dropped the bag onto the ground; her heart skipping a few beats as she sunk down next to it. She felt her arms wrap around her stomach, her knees draw up to her chest, trying to keep away the ice cold feeling creeping into her veins, and then began to sob.

--

_**4: 35 am Friday **_

Darkness.

All she could see was darkness.

An inky black fog dotted with the occasional swirling red that sparked every time she painfully tried to move.

And then she realised, she had her eyes closed.

Chloe groggily pried open her eyes; peering into the gloom around her. It wasn't much lighter with her eyes open. There also wasn't much else to see.

She could feel cold steel beneath her body, but she was lying face down, so she knew she wasn't clamped down on the table anymore.

Mustering up as much strength as she could, Chloe pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her head started to pound and her vision swam. She groaned and slumped back, landing against a wall.

She was in a small, dim room, with no windows or doors; that were visible anyway. She let her eyes roam around, taking in her surroundings.

The only other thing occupying the room apart from herself was a single bed, pushed up against the right wall. It was surrounded by machines, but Chloe wasn't too interested in them right now.

Breathing in deeply, to steady herself, Chloe began to crawl slowly towards the bed, inch by inch. It seemed to take ages to get across the room.

She gripped the edge of the bed and hauled herself up onto it. Her breathing was laboured. She felt drained of all her energy from that simple action. She felt an urge to lie down, to go to sleep. But she knew she had to resist. With all the blood she'd lost, she was afraid she wouldn't wake up again.

And then, as the previous events flooded her mind, Chloe snapped to attention.

She glanced down at her t-shirt; caked with dried blood. But what scared Chloe more was the fact that there was no new blood. The wound had somehow healed.

With shaky hands Chloe reached to gingerly touch the skin on her chest. Nothing. Not even a scratch.

_So I've lost the blood, _Chloe reflected, _I just don't have the wound._

To stop herself panicking, she decided to focus her attention on the machines next to the bed. There were three; and the way they looked was blood-chilling in a place like 33.1.

The first one was bolted against the wall; next to the bed head. It was tall and simple. It had a ledge stuck out halfway up, which had a bowl full of some inedible looking meal placed on top. Below that was a small basin that had a pool of water, or some other clear liquid, collected inside. Chloe wasn't even going to touch either the food or the water, even though it meant she would likely starve. She didn't trust that it wasn't drugged with something.

The other two machines were on the side of the bed; looming tall and menacing. They seemed to be switched off, by the inky black look of their screens; but with what had just happened to her, she still felt uneasy.

A sudden, loud knock caused Chloe to cry out in alarm, and her eyes searched wildly for the source. There was another _thud_, followed by Lex's smug tone, "You must be very hungry, yet you haven't touched the food. You're not afraid that we've poisoned it, are you?"

Chloe scolded herself for not even considering the fact that there would be a camera in the room. _It must be tiny, _she thought; squinting at the walls. She heard Lex laugh.

"You wouldn't be able to find the camera even if you _knew _where to look."

Chloe gritted her teeth and remained silent, hoping that if she didn't respond, Lex would leave her alone.

"Fine, Chloe, if that's what you want."

And then silence.


End file.
